nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Love's Extinction
Love's Extinction is a Valentine's Day event held in-game for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction starting February 11th and goes through until February 17th. The event includes Valentine's Day themed content such as Specialized Weapon Variants and Outfit variations for Characters Vessa and Elena, and reintroduces Sally Valentine as an unlockable Character through a challenge. In order to unlock the Specialized Weapon Variants, players will need to complete challenges to earn "Confectionery Hearts" which they can use to unlock the SWVs from Mr. Tachibana. Content Specialized Weapon Variants *Battleheart - Rare — 40 *First Love - Epic — 50 *Last Love - Epic — 70 *Heartbreaker - Legendary — 90 *The Vow - Legendary — 150 *The Valentine - Ancient — 200 Outfits *Vessa, Love's Extinction - Legendary — 100 *Elena, Love's Extinction - Legendary — 100 Characters *Sally Valentine - Ancient Challenges Several challenges were included as part of the event which players need to complete in order to unlock Specialized Weapon Variants, the Love's Extinction Outfit variations for Vessa and Elena as well as unlocking Sally Valentine. All of these challenges are only active during the Love's Extinction event and will disappear once the event is over. *'Mating Season, 1': Kill 10 Aggressors and Guardians - 25 *'Mating Season, 2': Kill 10 Warriors and Gladiators - 25 *'Mating Season, 3': Kill 10 Stalkers and Scorpions - 25 *'Mating Season, 4': Kill 10 Bruisers and Apparitions - 25 *'Father's Day': Kill 40 Guardians - 25 *'Mother's Day': Kill 40 Aggressors - 25 *'Arc Lightning': Complete a match as Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie - 50 *'Lotus Island': Complete a match as Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren - 50 *'WhiteRose': Complete a match as Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee - 50 *'Bumblebee': Complete a match as Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long - 50 *'Fallen Rose': Complete a match as Haley Marcy Rose and Lindsey Fall - 50 *'Hall & Fall': Complete a match as Casey Lee Hall and Jenkins Fall - 50 *'Lovers in Battle': Complete a match on Extinction difficulty as a duo - 100 *'Love's Extinction': Complete all the event Challenges - 250 For unlocking Sally Valentine, players will need to complete several challenges to earn the 350 Ancient Character Cards. *'Sally Valentine, 1': Get 100 kills using The Valentine SWV - 50 Ancient Cards *'Sally Valentine, 2': Survive 30 Waves on Compound Survival - 50 Ancient Cards *'Sally Valentine, 3': Supply 100 allies with Heavy Trooper Armour Kits - 75 Ancient Cards *'Sally Valentine, 4': Get 1000 Kills within the Ventogon System - 75 Ancient Cards *'Sally Valentine, 5': Complete 10 Hardcore matches with Male/Female duo - 100 Ancient Cards Gallery *Specialized Weapon Variants Battleheart.JPG|'Battleheart' First Love.JPG|'First Love' Last Love.JPG|'Last Love' Heartbreaker.JPG|'Heartbreaker' The Vow.jpg|'The Vow' The Valentine.png|'The Valentine' *Characters Vessa - Love's Extinction.JPG| Love's Extinction Vessa Elena - Love's Extinction.JPG| Love's Extinction Elena Sally Valentine.JPG| Sally Valentine Trivia *In order to equip the Love's Extinction Outfit variations for Vessa and Elena, players need to own Black Armoury and have unlocked both Vessa and Elena. *The Confectionery Hearts players earn from completing all the Challenges will amount to 800, which is the amount players need to unlock all SWVs and both Love's Extinction outfits. *The challenges "Lotus Island", "Whiterose" and "Bumblebee" are the names for character ships. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction